146842-unable-to-view-the-ws-forum-using-chrome
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That was my guess too, but I wasn't sure that's what the notation meant. Just like I don't blame a game or driver maker if I'm using beta drivers, I won't blame a forum if I'm using a beta browser. | |} ---- I already did a search on this, and Google's forums list one clear solution: update the forum's SSL certificate. There used to be a bypass in the Chrome's Flags settings, but Google completely removed the bypass a while ago. | |} ---- Our web team is working on a more permanent solution to this. Thank you, -Team WildStar | |} ---- ---- Starting january more or less no browser will be able to reach this forum at all as they will all block this unsafe certificate and the cipher suite you are using. Look at this report: https://www.ssllabs.com/ssltest/analyze.html?d=forums.wildstar-online.com | |} ---- Thanks for the updated information, Laric. This is a complicated process on our end and we're still working on a resolution to this issue. Thank you for your continued patience, -Team WildStar | |} ---- Google (Chrome/Chromium), Opera (Chromium-based), Mozilla (Firefox), and even Apple (Safari) have all been planning this phase out for YEARS. This was first discussed way back in 2012 and only became more urgent as time went on. NcSoft has had years to fix their infrastructure, update it, or something. They handle and store credit card and sensitive financial information. But they don't seem to prioritize this high enough on their todo list. Clumsy slagging kludges like sending an e-mail for 'two factor authentication' based on IP address and not much else. Thankfully at least on Carbine's end, the 2FA available for the actual game login is pretty sweet. If only they'd do a major front-page push to get people to sign up for 2FA. But the beancounters at NcSoft don't seem to care and only want to use the front page primarily for marketing and cash shop stuff only. You have a very active and fantastic community here but most of them don't come onto the forums because they cannot do so. They don't redeem codes because they cannot do so. This type of thing severely limits the market reach of a game that is attempting to appeal to a tech-saavy gaming audience. WildStar is always a niche MMO but this makes it even more niche. As for me? I have to use a portable outdated version of Firefox just to access the forums. The newer versions just give an error about invalid certificates and don't let me bypass it easily (does it every time). I'm not entirely surprised though. South Korea is the country that mandates ActiveX controls and Internet Explorer 8 (yes, really) in order to access govt websites, pay utilities, and do pretty much any major govt interactions. Plus those systems store their Korean SSNs so it isn't any wonder that those are so easily compromised and resold on the black market. But South Korea still doesn't care. It is an interesting paradox. South Korea has some of the best networking infrastructure and low-latency cheap and plentiful internet access with the top speeds in the WORLD and yet they're stuck in the 1990s when it comes to coding, programming, and security practices. I sincerely hope that someone at NcSoft can wise up and do something before the orbital ion cannon drops down courtesy of the next 'Lulz' hackers or criminals. | |} ----